Talk:Spell Breaker
Does it cost energy to attempt to cast a spell on someone protected by spellbreaker? I have memorys of draining my whole energy pool without noticing it. Pictures will follow as soon as I have time to test it. 139.174.247.21 18:23, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) :I am pretty sure it does not. When you click on the Blessed Grifin with Spell Breaker on, the game will give the same sound for "an anvalid target" (as if you clicked on a party member then clicked on Chain Lightning) and tell you that you cannot target this creature. Doing that never costs you energy. The spell was not attempted to begin with. --Karlos 18:40, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) :: Pretty pictures: http://zefiris.semidefinite.de/5.jpg -> http://zefiris.semidefinite.de/6.jpg I lost exactly 15 energy because of my attempt to cast Chaos Storm on the Griffon. Therefor I'll reapply the note to the article. --139.174.247.21 18:56, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) ::: This proves nothing. Chaos Storm targets the foe's LOCATION, not the foe himself. Spell Breaker does not "break" spells that target a location. --Tetris L 18:43, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::You're actually both right and wrong, 139.174. You're wrong because if you had tried to cast the spell on him when he had it on, the spell would have refused to cast. Just like Obsidian flesh. BUT, in your case, you STARTED casting the spell and he had not cast spell breaker yet, BUT by the time you finished it, he had it on, in this case you will of course lose the 15 energy because those are paid in advance, BUT when the activation time is done, you'll fail with the message you got. I hope this clarifies things. I'll adjust the note. --Karlos 20:14, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::: Ok, so here's a nice slideshow of me burning away 55 energy while trying to cast Mind Wrack (5 energy per cast) on a Blessed Griffon protected by spellbreaker: http://zefiris.semidefinite.de/spellbreaker/ To everyone who still thinks that does not cost any energy: Please try it and post screenshots. If no one posts any objections during the next 24 hours I'll change the article again. --139.174.247.21 22:44, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::You are correct and correct, sir. I am wrong and wrong. I should have verified my recollections and theories. I just went out and emptied my entire energy trying to cast Lightning Strike on a Blessed Griffon. Apologies. --Karlos 23:39, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::I am also pretty certain that you do lose energy attempting (but failing) to cast on a Spellbreaker-protected target. It has happened to me with my Elementalist, Mesmer, and Necromancer in the Fissure of Woe, when cutting a path to the forge (the Skeletal Bonds use Spellbreaker). Before I knew better, I once drained my Elementalist's energy pool trying to Flare a Bond because I thought that repeatedly casting a quick recharge spell will let me know when Spellbreaker wears off...but I ran out of energy before that happened. Also, yes Spellbreaker will prevent Chaos Storm from being cast on a Spellbreaker-protected target. It is most certainly a targeted spell, just like Fire Storm is a targeted spell, although it affects an area and will still be cast successfully if the target is eliminated before the spell is finished activating. You have to target an unprotected target to get the CS up and running, but once you do, it will affect any enemy in range, regardless of Spellbreaker status. That's why spells like Chilblains, Lava Font, Flame Burst, Inferno, and other AoE untargeted spells work just fine vs Spellbreaker-protected targets. Similarly, try Shatter Hex on that hexed warrior teammate who is standing next to the Spellbreaker-protected target; it cuts right through Spellbreaker, just like untargeted AoE spells. --Razorfish 23:46, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::We've had this discussion before, there are no Area targeted spells in the game, PERIOD. All skills and spells target SOMEONE, you, them , him, her, a corpse, a pet.. Has to be a creature. :::::::In my case, my recollections were so certain but were misguided. All my encounters with Spell Breaker have been through my Air Ele. Her spells are cheap and with attunement, she never runs out of energy except in very long battles. So, I was losing energy, but not noticing it because I would try a spell, get the invlaid target thing and just switch to another target or shoot with the staff. Again, I should have tested my thesis. --Karlos 00:06, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::::I was responding to Tetris L's statement that Chaos Storm can still be cast on a Spellbreaker-protected target. We've had this discussion before? I don't recall talking to you about this...ever. You must be confusing me with someone else you disagree with often :) My elementalist only ran out of energy because I had already spent the bulk of my energy chain casting 2 Meteor Storms, 2 Fire Storms (+20e cost from double echoing implied), and Blur Vision...It is sometimes difficult to carry an entire team, being the only dedicated damage dealer in a party :p Anyway, this is just terminology, and there is very little reason here to nitpick over terminology. When I said "untargeted" I meant, non-Spellbreaker-protected/enemy-target, which should be obvious from the long list of example spells I presented. When target-self and untargeted becomes more than a nitpick is with Peace and Harmony, which has only-implicit self-target spells cancelling out P&H. --Razorfish 00:40, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::::I was not arguing with you, I was agreeing with you that we (collectively as a wiki) had this discussion during the famous Ollj debates about Ally and other ally and possible skill targets. There's no argument here. --Karlos 05:47, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::::::Area of effect spells DO target the monster/player not the area, that is why if they move before you are finished casting the AoE will still appear at their new location not where they were when you started casting.--Devils Apprentice 18:43, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ---- Possible Bug? While setting my zhed to use meteor (manually ordered him to cast it on clerics) sometimes (twice during Battle of Turai's Procession master quest) I notice his mana pool rapidly drops to 0, with no spells cast. I retreated and waited for several minutes and his mana pool doesn't recover. After reviewing the mob's skill list, I suspect issuing the order for a hero to use an exhaustion spell against targets with Spell Breaker cause them to spam the command, and the game may erraneously stack the exhaution despite no action was taken (when pool is already insufficient for the spell itself)--71.134.121.254 13:51, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ---- Has anyone checked whether Well of the Profane will remove this? -- Serps 17:27, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :Well of the Profane is also a spell that targets a LOCATION. Spell Breaker does not "break" spells that target a location. --Tetris L 18:43, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :: I couldn't case Fire Storm or Meteor Storm on the Blessed Griffons. 148.177.129.213 18:58, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Forget that, I remember I had switched to Air magic for those battles 148.177.129.213 19:46, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Technically, Well of the Profane SHOULD work. Never tried it myself. But if Chilblains works, then this should work, right? --Karlos 20:06, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::Come to think of it, WoP targets a corpse, so it will always work! --Serps 20:23, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- Spells will cost energy whether the target has SB at the beginning or end of the cast (and 139.174.247.21 provided images as proof for the former). Also, profane will work. Editing the article so it again says spells cost energy and adding the profane note. --Fyren 23:15, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- So far Order of Apostasy, Signet of Disenchantment, and Disenchantment have been listed as being able to remove Spell Breaker. Am I right in thinking Expunge Enchantments could as well, since it is a skill? --MasterPatricko 04:15, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :Yes.Ubermancer 01:02, 3 August 2006 (CDT) ---- In PvE, how do enemies react to players enchanted with spellbreaker? Do they not bother casting at all? Do they keep trying to cast over and over? Or are they like most human players - attempt to cast once, realize the target has spellbreaker, and wait for it wear off? BigAstro 15:43, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :AI foes are not capibile of understanding spellbreaker. it's hilarious to see Coldfire Nights expend all of their energy casting spell after spell on the tiny naked 55 monk walking twords them unharmed. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:47, 10 August 2006 (CDT) ::(RAWR you Sarah, darn edit conflict) PvE monsters tend to be pretty dumb in this respect. If you are the target, yes they will continue to try to spam spells and if you have the sound turned up a bit, you can hear all the sound effects like their spells being interrupted. However, they will change targets if their AI tells them to, but usually for other reasons besides having SB on you. I know from the UW, Coldfire Nights will fail spells on me, attack the necro with a spell or two, then return to failing spells on me. --Vortexsam 15:53, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :::On a side note I once fought a Bspike team and they had QZ down. Our SB was the last one standing and he kept SB on constantly LOL they just COUDN'T spike him -213.84.52.71 15:47, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :::Aha, same thing happened to me. I was SBing, and the blood spike team was too dumb to realize their spells were failing from spellbreaker. "Hacker" they called me. 74.225.66.28 16:30, 25 February 2007 (CST) Sliver Armor Will this still allow the TARGETTING of an enemy and simply fail afterwords or does it prevent targetting all togethor? I know sliver armor triggers at the beginning of the spell so if this allowed targetting could it be used with sliver armor to farm most bosses fairly quickly? Kind of like the A/E green farm.--Devils Apprentice 18:41, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Should work, sliver's an enchant on yourself. –Ichigo724 19:53, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::yes, if it cost them energy to cast it is considered targeted :Doesn't trigger Spoil Victor... pity ... that could've been the fastest Boss Killer ever.. Fun 15:40, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Spellbreaker changes I dunno if anyone noticed this but I think Spellbreaker has been changed. I remember fighting some Blessed Griffons who had put Spellbreaker up and it wouldn't let me cast Deathly Swarm on them (much in the same way that Obsidian Flesh works). Could someone test this to make sure that it functions differently from Obsidian Flesh or not? --Blue.rellik 22:11, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :Nothing has changed. They still work differently. --Fyren 22:36, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yep checked again you're right, I just didn't notice my mana drop --Blue.rellik 10:01, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Infinite Spell Breaker? Using blessed aura, 20% enchanting mod, and possibly serpents quickness, can this skill be mantained at alll times? CecilTheKing 21:18, 2 August 2007 (CDT) well, I added 40% (20% and 20%) to 18 seconds, and got a extra 7.2 seconds. 25.2 seconds. If serpents quickness is added, 33% reduced of 45 second recharge is 30.15 second recharge time. Which is a 5 second difference. So I don't think its possible, can anyone confirm this?CecilTheKing 21:25, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :Hmm, what about Quickening Zephyr? Try adding that one to your calculations -- Torins (talk) 21:27, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::18*1.2*1.37 = 29.592 seconds. Likely rounded to 29. Quickening Zephyr will reduce it to 22.5, likely 22-23 recharge. It's possible for permanent, but I don't think it's worth it. --Kale Ironfist 22:39, 2 August 2007 (CDT) With the changes to Arcane Echo, you can echo chain SB constantly using Blessed Aura and a 20% enchant mod. Markh 13:45, 14 August 2007 (CDT) What about with Glyph of swiftness? would the effect stack? I tried with glyph, 20% mod and 30+% mod from monk spell. no dice. no idea why, seemed bugged to me. wouldn't work for shield of judge either. seems like enchant mods dont stack anymore :O. (actually i think i got my maths wrong) Tar Quick question...tar is an environment effect but also a spell...does spell breaker stop it affecting you? Not a very clever. You already stated that it's NOT a spell but an effect. Spell Breaker doesn't stop Aspects or Spirits either. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 09:21, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Tar's desc states "Spell. Blah blah blah", and he stated it was an enviromental effect, but ALSO a spell (well, if the desc would be correct, and that would be crazy). 84.24.206.123 11:36, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Slightly strange Does anyone find it a bit weird that the Ele spell Obsidian flesh is more effective than SB? surely monks are ment to be better at the whole protection thing? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.137.53.100 ( ) }. :Obsidian Flesh is self only, so it can't be used to protect others. Spell Breaker is targeted, so you can use it on yourself or someone else. Also, Spell Breaker causes spells used to fail, so they lose the energy and get exhaustion if it applies, where Obsidian simply prevents attempts in the first place --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::Not to mention the 50% movement reduction. Spell Breaker is somewhat usefull for running, whereas Obsidian Flesh is ONLY usefull for farming. 17:57, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::Obs Flesh is useful for tanking in certain situations, because it's infinitely maintainable etc. I'm actually wondering if it could be used for the 600. (T/ ) 23:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::It can, you need starter armor tho, since the +20 armor bonus. 19:57, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::As per last update this thing is interesting in comparison to SF and Obsidian Flesh. SF allows damage reduction per enchantment- but you can't do more than 5..25 per attack. OF doesn't have reduced speed, but there is the minus energy regen and no attack. Still i think that something about this skill needs to change. Sukatsuke Ra 23:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If anything, Vow of Silence needs a buff. --Macros 23:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That is the problem with all these 'spells fail' enchantments. There are too many of them...[[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 16:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC)